


One Of The Happiest Nights Of My Life

by flowerfan



Series: Schitt's Creek Season 5 Codas [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Restraints, Love, M/M, Power Dynamic, Sex, episode coda, s05e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: “Did you have something particular in mind?”  David asks.Generally speaking, Patrick has found that David is usually up for anything, pun intended, although he tends to want to talk about it more than Patrick does.  But tonight, Patrick isn’t going to hesitate to ask for what he wants.“I want to tie you up and blow you.”--or –-Birthday sex
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Season 5 Codas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080446
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	One Of The Happiest Nights Of My Life

“I’m ready for my next present.”

Patrick loves the look David gives him - a little confused, but still curious and willing to roll with whatever Patrick might have in mind.

They’ve just gotten back to Patrick’s apartment after Twyla kicked them out of the café, interrupting the sweetest slow dance of Patrick’s life. It’s been a long, messy day, but Patrick doesn’t want it to be over yet.

“I think you already unwrapped everything,” David says, tilting his head as he tries to figure out what Patrick is up to.

“Not everything.” Patrick gives David an exaggerated leer, looking him up and down, and it makes David laugh. It’s one of Patrick’s very favorite sounds.

“Your next present is sex?” David asks, going for unimpressed, but landing closer to flattered.

“Yup.”

Patrick takes David in his arms and kisses him deep and hot. David responds in kind, his hips sliding forward to press against Patrick’s body, even though they’re both tired and he probably expected that they’d just crash into bed. But that’s not what Patrick wants, not tonight, on this birthday that has brought so much more than just another year. 

They pull apart, finding each other’s eyes, David’s sparking with interest. “Did you have something particular in mind?” David asks. 

Generally speaking, Patrick has found that David is usually up for anything, pun intended, although he tends to want to talk about it more than Patrick does. But tonight, Patrick isn’t going to hesitate to ask for what he wants.

“I want to tie you up and blow you.”

David’s eyes go wide, and he shivers in Patrick’s arms. “Okay… but how is that a present for you?”

“You figured everything out today, you made it all okay, better than okay,” Patrick says, backing David slowly towards the bed. “You gave me one of the best nights of my life.”

“You’re welcome?” David stutters out as he lets Patrick seat him on the bed and slide his hands up under his sweater.

Patrick laughs as he carefully lifts David’s sweater up and over his head, folding it as primly as David does and setting it on a shelf. “Now I want to take care of you,” he says, pitching his voice low. 

David swallows hard, his pulse flickering in his throat. “I am on board with that.” 

Patrick presses a quick kiss to David’s mouth, trails his lips down David’s neck, and then steps away, giving his bare shoulders a squeeze. “Take off the rest of your clothes and get up on the bed. I’ll be right back.”

Patrick and David have played around with this kind of thing before, but it’s usually David giving Patrick soft suggestions, taking the pressure off of Patrick. This time Patrick wants David to forget all his worries and enjoy himself in the safety of Patrick’s arms. 

Patrick goes into the bedroom and sheds his clothes. He could leave them on, enhance the power dynamic just that much more, but he likes the feeling of his skin against David’s far too much. This isn’t really about power, not as he understands it, anyway. It’s just fun, and honesty, and acceptance, things that Patrick has hardly ever had with sex before David. He wants David to feel like sex with him is special, too. He’s pretty sure he does.

When he comes back out, David is spread out on top of the bed, a towel already sneakily draped over key areas to protect their duvet. Patrick smiles to himself as he climbs up next to his boyfriend, loving that David is still David no matter what happens.

He schools his features into what he hopes is something sexy and lets himself look. David’s got his arms crossed behind his head, his whole self exposed to Patrick, broad shoulders and hairy chest tapering into a lovely waist and firm, beautiful thighs. His cock is starting to pay attention, reaching up out of dark, curly hair, and Patrick feels his mouth water.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” he says, running a finger down David’s chest.

“Mmm, no,” David says, his eyes going to Patrick’s cock. “It’s just right.”

Patrick opens a drawer in the bedside table and finds a long, silky scarf that David has used on him in the past. He leans into David and kisses him, his chest pressing into David’s, loving the feel of his wiry hair against his skin. Slowly, Patrick teases the end of the scarf over David’s cheek and across his chest, and David quivers in anticipation.

The increasing pressure of his lips draws a light whine from David, and he squirms a little bit beneath him, opening his mouth to Patrick. Patrick puts a hand on David’s cheek, sliding it down to his throat. He keeps the kiss teasingly gentle at first, then deepening it by degrees. David responds beautifully, and Patrick drinks him in, the sounds of his breathing, the beating of his pulse against Patrick’s hand, the smell of his body after a long day.

When they’re both sufficiently heated up, Patrick sits back on his heels and finds the scarf. He motions for David to stretch out his arms, and loops the length of silky black fabric around David’s wrists. He ties it with a bow, barely tight enough to hold it in place, and certainly nothing David can’t get out of. It’s symbolic more than anything else, letting David know that for now, at least, there’s nothing he needs to do. Nothing he needs to worry about. Patrick will take care of everything.

“How’s that?” Patrick asks, admiring the way David looks with his arms stretched above his head, the muscles in his chest on full display.

“It’s good,” David says, his voice gone quiet.

Patrick slides down next to him, on his side, his body touching David’s all the way down to his toes, and David turns his head so that they’re eye to eye. “You sure?”

“Yes.” Again, that quiet voice, and Patrick can’t stop himself from kissing David again, taking the measure of him with his lips and tongue.

“You’ll let me know if we need to stop, or if-”

David smiles at him, a little bit of his teasing self breaking through. “It’s good, Patrick. It’s nice. I like it.”

Patrick smiles back, biting his lip, warmth going through him that has little to do with arousal and everything to do with _David._ “Okay.”

He sits up and straddles David’s thighs, running his hands up and down his body. He follows his hands with his mouth, trailing little kisses and soft touches from his collarbone, down over his pecs, to the soft space of his stomach. He draws patterns on David’s skin, with his blunt nails and his tongue. He wants David to stop thinking of anything other than Patrick’s touch, the feel of his fingertips and his lips, the heat of Patrick’s body.

David sighs softly, shifting restlessly under Patrick, and Patrick decides that he’s ready for more. He puts one hand on David’s hip, holding him in place, and moves closer until the hard, silky length of David’s cock brushes his cheek. Then without any further hesitation, Patrick swallows him down.

David lets out a delicious gasp, his muscles tensing as he concentrates on staying still, keeping his arms in place and not thrusting up into Patrick’s mouth. He’s flushed and gorgeous, and Patrick takes a moment to admire him. Then Patrick slowly begins to move up and down, sucking for all he’s worth, using his hand to stroke what won’t fit in his mouth. 

David lets out a breathy moan, and Patrick picks up the pace. He can tell David won’t last long, not with the way he’s breathing and starting to tremble despite his efforts to stay still.

He pops off, his hand still stroking David’s cock. “It’s okay, baby,” he says. “You can move, don’t worry, just do what feels good.”

David whines as Patrick takes him back in his mouth and uses his tongue to swirl around the head of his cock. David’s hips are twitching, and Patrick hums approvingly around him. Then Patrick feels David’s hands in his hair – David’s wrists are still tied, but he’s holding Patrick’s head, fingers cradling him as Patrick bobs and sucks, set on wringing every last ounce of pleasure from him.

Patrick looks up at David, all need and desire as he writhes on the bed. It’s almost enough to drive Patrick over the edge, his own cock rock-hard even though it’s hardly been touched. He shifts until his cock finds some friction against David’s leg. It’s not the best angle for the blow job but David is close enough that it probably won’t matter. Patrick twists his wrist in time with his mouth and soon David is coming with a long, low groan of pleasure.

Patrick pulls off and gets a hand on himself, sliding up David’s body to pant into his neck as he comes too, hot spurts painting David’s skin as sparks explode behind his eyes.

David is mumbling Patrick’s name, blissed out and beautifully clumsy with it. Patrick gets them under the duvet and kisses his temple, and his cheekbone, and his mouth, and David snuggles closer and returns the affection, nibbling sleepy kisses against Patrick’s shoulder. 

Today could have gone horribly wrong. Patrick didn’t want to believe it, but he knew that there was a chance that coming out to his parents would change things between them. It was scary as hell, but through it all, David did everything he could to make it right. He told Patrick that he’d be there for him no matter what happened, and Patrick didn’t doubt it for a minute.

Patrick loves him, loves him so much he doesn’t know if he can ever make him understand. He tries, with words and banter and sometimes _this,_ hands and lips and sleepy cuddles under a warm blanket. He hopes it is enough – it will have to be, at least for now. Wrapping his arms around David, Patrick closes his eyes and thanks every lucky star in the universe that his mundane path crossed with the extraordinary journey that is David Rose.


End file.
